Los celos de Elie
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Elie era imposible no sentirse un poco enojada cuando veía a alguna chica cerca de Haru. Podía llegar a enojarse con el mismo aunque no tuviera la culpa pero aunque el era el causante de sus celos, también era su salvador.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Creo que todos debemos de admitir que Elie es un poco más celosa de lo que todos creemos, incluso es un poco más celosa de lo que se muestra con Haru. Y es que ambos son tan lindos que realmente me gusta su pareja._**

 ** _¡Y que mejor que ellos si son pareja en realidad! Realmente amo a ellos dos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **-¿Estas molesta por algo que hice Elie?**

Era de noche cuando todos se habían ido a descansar. Excepto por Elie que aún se encontraba en la borda del barco de las sirenas. La noche era tranquila pero aunque eso significaba, había muchas cosas que no podía dejarla dormir con tranquilidad.

Se sentía un tanto rara, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarle a Haru. Si, su problema era con un primer amigo, desde que habían partido no le había dirigido palabra alguna. Es simplemente tener algún recuerdo de aquella sirena que no había dejado de coquetear con Haru y aunque al final decidieron quedar como amigos, aún sentía un poco de furia.

Quisiera sacar sus armas y disparar al aire pero tampoco quería que se acabarán las balas que tenía guardadas y mucho menos quería despertar a sus amigos.

Había suspirado y gritado mientras sus manos habían subido a su cabello y lo jalaba un poco. Se había descuidado cuando una mano se había posado en su hombro.

 **-¿Estas bien Elie?** -Haru preguntaba con preocupación **-No es normal que no me dirijas la palabra en todo el día**

 **-Estoy bien...** -Esas eran las palabras que había dicho en todo el día antes de huir y esconderse en algún otro lugar.

 **-Siento que hice algo mal y pido que me perdones, no me gusta que no me hables** -Hablo Haru con mucha sinceridad.

Algo en Elie se había empezado a remover fascinó la culpa volvió aparecer. También se sentía mal por no dirigirle palabra alguna a Haru, era su amigo y saber que el era el causante de su enojo, era algo realmente malo. Y sabía que el no tenía la culpa de que varias chicas se acercaban a él y empezarán a coquetearle. Y este al ser muy distraído no se daba cuenta y se dejaba abrazar.

Sabía de todos los encantos de Haru, de primera mano lo sabía y ella había caído. El chico era sencillo y muy pasional a lo que quería y ella era lo que más admiraba de él. Era algo imposible de negar, le hacía suspirar y cada que lo veía con una chica, que no era ella, se ponía celosa y trataba de evitar que pasarán mucho tiempo a solas.

De alguna manera pensaba que si seguían juntos, él nunca se daría cuenta de ella.

 **-No es tu culpa...** -Después de mucho hablar volvió hablar, soltó un suspiro pesado **-Es sólo que verte con tantas chicas me dan tantas ganas de dispararles, es una rabia que siento aquí** -Señaló su corazón, no quería verlo y que sus mejillas estuvieran calientes.

Haru medito sus palabras, ella había sido sincera y aunque ahora podía comprender bien sus palabras podría adivinar que ella estaba celosa. Iba volver hablar hasta que volvió a pensar en las palabras adecuadas, si le de la que estaba celosa, probablemente no saldría bien que digamos.

 **-Ellas no son nada para mi Elie, son simples amigas y compañeras** -Haru hablo con sinceridad, Elie lo miro, podía notar en su mirada una gran sonrisa.

 **-Se que también son mis amigas pero no puedo evitarlo** -Inflo sus mejillas infantilmente y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su pecho **-¿Y la sirena? ¿Tenía lindas piernas?** -Hablo acusadora.

 **-Oh vamos eso no...** -Haru pensó y recordó lo que había dicho ella, aquella sirena había sacado una idea de sus piernas copiando a Elie. Entonces Haru volvió a bajar su vista a las piernas de Elie **-Teniendo en cuenta que ella utilizó magia para poder utilizar piernas y teniendo en cuenta que ella sacó la idea de tus piernas...** -Haru siguió viendo las mejillas infladas de ella **-Puedo decir que tienes bonitas piernas Elie, una vez ya las toque y son suaves**

Elie podía jurar que era lo más atrevido que había escuchado de su amigo, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se había asomado en su rostro y pronto su corazón empezó a calmarse.

 **-Eres todo un pervertido Haru...**

 **-Puede ser...**

Pronto las risas regresaron y Haru pudo pasar, con más libertad, su brazo por los hombros de ella. Las bromas y sus típicas peleas regresaron, el ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso y volvían a ser normales. Elie escuchaba con atención a Haru y apreciaba que el se había quedado a su lado.

Podría tener celos por culpa de Haru pero fue el mismo quien los arregló. Confiar en Haru había sido lo mejor que habia conocido, tal vez después podría olvidarse de los celos.

 ** _Bonus_**

Cuando Belnika había llegado con ellos, de algo se había dado cuenta Elie. Que al igual que todas las mujeres con las que había convivido, ella no quería separarse de Haru, lo elogiaba de más y lo seguía mucho. Elie volvió a pensar si Haru realmente era tonto o se hacía el que no comprendía.

Para Elie era más que obvio que le gustaba pero a ella le enfurecia de alguna manera que decidiera estar más tiempo con Belnika que con ella.

 **-¡Haru!**

 **-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!**

Elie perseguía a Haru sin descanso alguno. Podía ver el cariño con el que Belnika miraba a Haru y este sólo se dejaba abrazar, cosa que ya no quiso soportar y claro, iba a descargar su furia con él, sus armas estaban listas para atacar.

 **-¿Que significa esto?**

 **-¡Y yo que voy a saber!**

Aunque Elie tenía celos, de algo Haru podía estar más que seguro. El nunca se atrevería a mirar a otra chica, Elie era la única excepción en su vida, verla reir era lo que más le gustaba y aunque todo eso lo guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, Elie era la chica de sus ojos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero escribir en futuro más de este maravilloso anime/manga. Es realmente hermoso, he llorado y he reído con cada cosa que leía de ellos. Incluso hasta me dormía tarde con volver a leer los capítulos._**

 ** _¡Es que simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir y pensar en ellos!_**

 ** _Ya verán que cumpliré y escribiré a futuro más de ellos, no sólo de Haru y Elie, si no de más cosas o personas. Incluso un fic grande, aún lo digo pensando._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 12 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
